Good Bye, But Not Forever
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Red mati, Yellow terus mengurung dirinya dikamarnya. baca cerita selengkapnya untuk mengetahuinya. ONESHOT. Special Shipping.enjoy  -Yélløw


Oh yeah. Halo lagi ^.^  
heh, lumayan panjang ya? ._."

enjoy, please Review after reading ^o^

~Yélløw

* * *

Mati.

Ya. Red sudah mati. Yellow berdiri memandangi makam Red. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya seperti sungai di pipinya. Andai saja Red tidak menolongnya, andai saja Red tidak menerima serangan dari Dragonair itu, pasti Red tidak akan mati, dialah yang akan mati.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Red sudah beristirahat dengan tenang. Red ; orang yang mendapat julukan Battler, Champion kesembilan Kanto ; mati konyol dibunuh oleh Pokemon hanya untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Red…" Panggil Yellow lirih.

Makam itu hanya diam membisu. Tidak bicara maupun bergerak. Air mata bergulir lebih deras.

"Masih ada kata yang ingin kuucapkan, Red…" bisik Yellow lirih. Makam itu tetap tidak merespon.

Yellow memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Perasaan yang dipendamnya selama ini. Perasaan yang dirasakannya setelah saat Red menyelamatkannya dari Dratini liar di Hutan Viridian ; Tempat yang sama dengan kematiannya.

Kini, Yellow hanya bisa menatapi makam Red, dengan satu kata yang tertinggal,

"_Aku menyukaimu, Red…"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blue hanya bisa mendesah pelan memandangi sahabatnya itu. Yellow berubah menjadi aneh sejak pemakaman Red. Blue tahu, Yellow menyukai Red. Namun Yellow terlalu bodoh.

Kenapa dia tidak menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu?

"Yellow…ayo makan" ajak Blue, mengingatkan sahabatnya yang sudah seharian ini tidak makan.

Yellow masih duduk di pojok kamarnya. Wajahnya pucat seperti salju. Kuncir rambutnya dilepas, memperlihatkan rambut panjangnya yang indah; namun berantakan. Matanya merah, mungkin karena dia terus menangis tanpa henti.

"aku… tidak ingin makan…" sahutnya lirih sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. "Kumohon, Yellow… aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri…" ujar Blue memohon.

"Jika peduli padaku, pergilah sekarang" ujar Yellow agak ketus. Blue mendesah lagi dan mengangguk, lalu dia keluar dari kamar Yellow dan menutup pintunya.

Blue tetap berdiri di pintu. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar isak tangis Yellow dari dalam kamar.

Blue mendesah, memandangi langit-langit dan bergumam,

"_Red, kau pergi terlalu cepat"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Green memandangi pacarnya. Green sengaja meluangkan waktunya yang sangat padat hanya untuk kekasihnya yang manja itu untuk mengobrol dengannya.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, Blue menjadi pendiam. Hanya mengaduk capucchinonya sambil bertopang dagu. Tidak seperti biasanya ; biasanya dia berisik, menceritakan semua yang dilihatnya sepanjang perjalanannya dan tertawa sangat keras.

"hei, Blue" panggil Green, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. "hn?" hanya itu respon Blue. Green mendesah pelan, "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

"Yellow" jawab Blue langsung. "sudah ku duga" Green terkekeh, berusaha mencairkan suasana dingin diantara mereka, namun itu gagal.

Keheningan menyelimuti Green dan Blue. Blue dan Green sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Green mengecek jam tangan yang ada di tangannya. Jam 4 sore. Green mendesah pelan dan mengecek pokegearnya. Tidak ada yang memanggilnya. Biasanya jam segini rivalnya ; Red, menelfon untuk mengajak bertanding (dan biasanya Red memenangkannya dengan mudah), namun, kini Red sudah mati. Mulai sekarang, tidak akan yang akan menelfon untuk bertanding dengannya lagi.

Selamanya.

Dan ironisnya, Red; sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, meninggal di daerah kotanya ; Hutan Viridian.

"Andai saja Red tidak pergi… tidak akan menjadi seperti ini…" ujar Blue tiba-tiba. Green mendongak untuk melihat gadis itu. Dia menangis. "Kenapa kau pergi, Red… kau bodoh…" ujar Blue terisak.

"_Red… kau bodoh"_ gumam Green pelan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yellow menangis di pojok kamarnya. 3 hari berturut turut tidak berhenti menangis, bahkan tidak makan dan minum sama sekali.

Dia tidak ingin makan, setidaknya tanpa Red disisinya.

"Red…" panggilnya lirih. "Kumohon kembalilah…" ujarnya pelan sebelum tertidur setelah 3 hari tidak tidur.

….

….

"_Yellow…"_

Yellow mendongak. Dia mendengar sesuatu. Itu nyata ; telinganya benar-benar berfungsi saat itu. Suara itu… suara yang selalu dinantinya dan dirindukannya…

"Red? Apa itu kau?" Tanya Yellow yang masih tidak percaya pada telinganya.

Tiba-tiba muncullah seberkas cahaya. Yellow melindungi matanya dengan tangannya karena silau. Setelah cahaya itu hilang, Yellow perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya. Lalu dia melihatnya.

Sesosok laki-laki. Sosok yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Sosok yang selalu ia rindukan dan ia harap selalu berada di sisinya.

"R…Red…?" panggil Yellow pelan, masih tidak percaya pada matanya. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju Red. Red tersenyum ; senyum yang hangat seperti biasa, yang bisa membuat air mata Yellow menguap seketika. "Yellow" panggil Red.

Yellow berdiri dihadapan Red. "ini… benar-benar kau?" Tanya Yellow ragu, meski dia bisa merasakan bahwa Red yang berdiri di hadapannya itu Red yang asli.

Red menarik Yellow kedalam pelukannya. Wajah Yellow memerah. "ini aku, Red…" bisiknya lembut.

Yellow membalas pelukan Red dan memendam kepalanya ke dada Red yang lembut. Meski dia dapat merasakan, Red sudah tidak bernyawa, dia tidak memiliki denyut jantung lagi…

Air mata Yellow mengalir lagi. "aku merindukan mu, Red, kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya Yellow terisak. Red mempererat pelukannya. "maafkan aku, Yellow. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, meski itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku…" bisik Red pelan, lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Red… apakah ini hanya… mimpi?" Tanya Yellow, menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya. Red menggeleng dan menghapus air mata Yellow dengan jari telunjuknya yang hangat. "bukan… ini bukan mimpi" jawabnya.

"Red…" panggil Yellow sekali lagi. Dia ingin mengatakannya. Mengatakan semua perasaannya pada Red yang selama ini dipendamnya. Dia tidak ingin terlambat lagi…

"Aku menyukaimu…" ujar Yellow dengan wajah memerah. Red tersenyum dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yellow. "aku juga menyukaimu" bisiknya pelan.

Red memisahkan bibir mereka dan memeluk Yellow sekali lagi. "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi… Selamanya…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blue membuka kenop pintu kamar Yellow. Dia memang memiliki kunci cadangan rumah Yellow, jadi dia bisa masuk kapanpun dia mau.

Di kamar, Yellow sedang tertidur pulas di kasurnya, tersenyum ; senyum dari dasar hatinya, senyum yang selalu ditunjukkannya ketika Red masih hidup.

Blue ikut tersenyum melihat Yellow sudah dapat tenang. Dia berjalan kearah kasur Yellow dengan maksud membangunkannya. Jika Yellow sudah bisa tidur, berarti dia juga sudah bisa makan.

Blue menggoncang tubuh Yellow. "bangun, Snorlax, ayo kita makan" kata Blue terkekeh.

Tidak ada respon.

"hei! Yellow!" kata Blue mulai panik sambil menggoncang tubuh Yellow lebih keras. Masih tidak ada respon.

"YELLOW!" Blue berteriak dengan keras dan menggoncang tubuh Yellow dengan sangat keras, membuat Yellow terjatuh dari kasurnya.

Dia tidak terbangun, bahkan tidak bergerak.

"Yellow! Bangun! Ini tidak lucu!" ujar Blue sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Yellow lebih keras, air mata mulai mengalir. _Tidak mungkin…_Pikir Blue.

Yellow tetap tidak bangun.

Blue, yang masih tidak percaya, mendudukkan tubuh Yellow. _Yellow pasti bangun jika dia duduk,_ Pikir Blue.

Tubuh Yellow pun terjatuh ke lantai.

Blue menjerit. Air mata mengalir deras dari ujung matanya. Menangisi tubuh Yellow yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Blue tetap menggoncang tubuh sahabatnya itu, berharap itu hanya lelucon ; lelucon yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

Namu tidak. Dia tetap tidak bergerak.

Yellow sudah mati.

Dia mendapat tempat yang lebih baik baginya.

Di sisi Red…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Green dan Blue memandangi makam Yellow dan Red yang berdampingan. "menurutmu, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Green. "mungkin sedang berkencan" kata Blue terkekeh.

"heh… lelucon yang lumayan" Kata Green terkekeh, lalu berjalan ke dekat makam rivalnya. "setidaknya kau tidak kesepian lagi kan?" Tanya Green. Blue terkekeh.

"Yellow pun pasti bahagia, iya kan?" Blue terkekeh. Green menengok kearahnya dan tersenyum, "tentu saja"

Blue berjalan kearah Green, memeluk tangan kiri Green dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Green. "ayo kita minum cappuchino lagi" Blue tersenyum, lalu berjalan dengan Blue, meninggalkan makam kedua temannya ; tanpa menyadari ada 2 orang kasat mata sedang memperhatikan mereka.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"heh… setidaknya aku tidak sendirian lagi" ujar Red sambil memandangi Green dan Blue yang mulai menjauh, lalu melihat kearah Yellow. "Jika kau bersamaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Yellow" lanjutnya.

"aku juga senang bisa bersamamu lagi Red" ujar Yellow, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Red sambil memandangi kedua temannya yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Red… maafkan aku membuatmu jadi begini" Kata Yellow, nada sedih kental terdengar dari suaranya. "aku juga minta maaf sudah meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu sedih" Kata Red sambil mengelus punggung Yellow dengan lembut.

"apa urusan kita disini sudah selesai?" Tanya Yellow, menyadari bahwa tujuan mereka kesini hanya untuk melihat kedua sahabat mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Red tersenyum, membiarkan gadis manis itu memeluk tangannya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kilau cahaya dan menghilang menuju tempat peristirahatan mereka yang abadi.


End file.
